sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Lancer
Name: Jonathan “Johnny” “Badass Johnny” Lancer Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Reading, Football, Writing, Poetry, Roleplay, Weightlifting '''Appearance: Jonathan is a very heavyset boy, standing at 6’4” and weighing 240 lbs. He has an athletes body, and the majority of this excess weight is spent on muscle all over his body, sporting a wide chest, broad shoulders, and lean muscle across both his arms and legs. The first thing you’d notice upon looking at him is the left side of his face, which has been scarred and disfigured due to an incident that happened when Jonathan was ten years old. The scars go from the top of his chin up to the top of his forehead, and show themselves through a mix of red gashes and grey skin. If it weren’t for his scars, he could be considered conventionally attractive, with a slightly pointed nose, a strong jawline, and sky blue eyes, although the left is a glass replacement due to the incident that gave him his scars. He carries an eyepatch on his person at all times, in the case that he is playing football or otherwise needs to take out his glass eye. His hair is brown, and fairly short, going down to the nape of his neck and bangs going to his forehead. He is Caucasian. Jonathan doesn’t really care much for how he dresses, and this shows through the clothes he wears. Plain t-shirts dominate his wardrobe, and these don’t tend to have any logos or images on them, Jonathan not really being able to find any ones that interest him all that much. He also has items such as undershirts or athletic tops, which he tends to use whenever he needs to train or whenever he is doing exercise. There is variance in what type of pants he wears, but what he chooses to wear ultimately comes down to whatever happens to be on top of his wardrobe at the time. He doesn’t tend to wear any accessories, except for wristwatches, which he uses only because of the practicality they bring. On the day of the abduction, Jonathan was wearing a plain white t-shirt, an Under-Armour undershirt, blue denim jeans, black running shoes, and a black wristwatch, worn on his right arm. Biography: Jonathan Ryan Lancer was born on the 27th of February, 1999 to Michael and Jane Lancer. The two were a partnership that had started because of their jobs, with the both of them - Michael as a police detective and Jane as an upstart criminal lawyer - working on a case to try and get Jane’s defendant acquitted. Although the defendant was given a guilty verdict, the two had grown to enjoy each other’s company, and entered a relationship, marrying four years later. Jonathan is the couple’s second child, with Brian Lancer having been born four years before. Although the Lancer family cannot be considered rich, they easily have enough money to get by, and the family can get most of the things they want without financial consequence. Jonathan deeply cares about his family, and is thankful towards them for everything he has, considering using some of the money he gains in his future to try and take care of them when they grow old. As a child, Jonathan loved to do two things whenever he had the free time to, those two things being reading and playing football. Both of these were hobbies introduced to him via his brother, Brian, both of them being things that he liked and in turn wanted to share with Jonathan. He was introduced to reading around when he was four years old, when his brother on a series of nights started reading the first Harry Potter book to him before both went to sleep. Interested in the world that the book brought to him, he started to learn to read by himself, and eventually grew to the point where he could read more complex books without needing help. This is a hobby that Jonathan has managed to keep to this day, and he still enjoys reading just as much as he did when he was a child, liking to go into the world of one whenever he has the time to. Football was introduced to him around when he was five years old, as he watched his brother play a little league game and wanted to play it for himself. He began to learn, and he also soon became part of a little league himself. This was a hobby that also managed to carry onto high school, and he is still as much of a fan of the sport as ever. To him, he enjoys it mostly because of the exhilaration that it gives him, as well as a method to keep him physically in shape. One thing that Jonathan wanted to do at this point that he couldn’t, though, was hunt. Every summer, the family would go down to his uncle’s place in Iowa as a trip during the summer holidays. As a farmer, one of his uncle’s hobbies was to go hunting in the forest behind the farm, and when his brother was ten he would frequently also go on these hunting trips. As much as he begged for it, though, Jonathan was not allowed to go on these trips, as he was considered too young to do so. This made Jonathan sad, and every year he longed to be able to join in on one of these trips, only to be denied again and again, to his chagrin. At this point, elementary school was mostly an afterthought in Jonathan’s mind, although that didn’t mean he didn’t care for it. He learned the concepts and kept them in his head, and he enjoyed learning, but he was far more interested in going outside and playing in the school grounds or going home and doing one of his hobbies, at the time. Although he wouldn’t have said he was the most popular kid at school, he was at the very least not hated by the school body, and he did have a loyal group of friends that he would play football with every lunchtime. If it was raining, he would go to the library, and read books with the people there, which wasn’t something he minded at all. He graduated elementary school with nothing of note behind him there, and he was eager to start middle school, wanting to learn more things and wanting to meet new people. Unfortunately, things changed for him during the summer holidays between elementary and middle school. During the annual holiday to Jonathan’s uncle’s place - a point where Jonathan was ten years old and Brian was fifteen - he was finally able to go hunting with his uncle and brother, although he was not allowed to hold any of the guns. Jonathan was overjoyed by this, as he finally had the chance to go hunting with his big brother, and was so excited to the point where the safety regulations that his uncle told him were quickly pushed out of his mind. During the trip itself, the group had split into two separate splinters in order to corner a deer, with his uncle taking one side and the two boys taking another. Jonathan, overeager in order to be seen as helpful, attempted to move in front of the deer as it attempted to escape the situation it was in. The shotgun blast fired by his brother hit him in the head, tearing apart the left side of his face and causing him to fall unconscious after letting out a scream. His brother, distraught over what he had just done, freaked out and went into a temporary catatonic state, traumatised due to guilt over what he had just done. His uncle, hearing the screams and the gunshots, rushed over to where he had heard them, seeing Jonathan bleeding out and immediately calling an ambulance. One came, and Jonathan was quickly taken to the emergency room, with his parents - who had heard the news about the accident while they were watching TV in the house - quickly following. Initially, it seemed unlikely that Jonathan was going to survive, due to the blood loss and damage to his face and skull. However, he soon entered a stable condition, to the relief of his parents. Although he received reconstructive surgery from the best surgeons his parents could afford - partially with money given by his uncle as an apology, although even beforehand Jonathan’s parents were able to forgive him about what had happened - the left side of his face however remained horribly and permanently scarred. This, and due to the transition into middle school, made it extraordinarily hard for him to adjust to school life again. None of the people he knew from elementary school went to the same middle school, and as thus Jonathan became a loner, opting to spend his lunchtimes alone in the library or practicing his football skills by himself. Most of the other kids chose to leave him alone, because of his fearsome appearance, but there were a group of bullies who frequently came to taunt Jonathan, talking to him like he was a monster in an attempt to get him to react. Jonathan actively attempted to avoid these people, which seemed to make them go for him even more. He found solace in the library, though, with the bullies not following him inside for some reason. He elected not to talk to his parents about this, nor to take therapy for the incident, feeling that since he was supposed to be strong that he’d try to get himself over it without the help of anyone else. During his times inside the library, Jonathan typically spent his lunchtimes reading the books that were contained within. At this point in his life, he began to select particular genres that he preferred, those being fantasy and science fiction, liking those because of the worlds that they were able to present to him if done properly. This was also the point where he picked up both creative writing and poetry as hobbies, having done topics on them within his English class and having nothing better to do in the library. He mostly enjoys doing them because it allows him to act out on what he has read, with his favourite things to write being those of the science fiction and fantasy genre, although in terms of poetry he tends to write anything that comes to his mind. Although he has kept both hobbies to this day, and that he has written things such as short stories and such, he has mostly kept them to himself and his circle of close friend, and has not considered sending them in for publication. Jonathan stayed in this social state of being by himself practicing football or being in the library for nearly the entire school year, only having it broken out of near the end of middle school due to the presence of a boy named Daniel Whitten. He was also someone who frequently showed up at the library, normally to read by himself. Jonathan, wishing to attain new friends but being too scared to approach a group, decided to muster up the courage and talk to him, to see if they would become friends. To Jonathan’s surprise, Daniel was willing to talk back to him without seeming fearful or mocking, and the two very quickly became good friends. They both shared a love for fantasy, and the two would often spend time with each other creating worlds in which the two would interact in and with. This is where Jonathan’s hobby of roleplay would come in for him. During the weekends, when neither of the pair had any homework to do, they would both play in the woods, imagining the parts of noble heroes. Daniel would typically play the part of the tactician, creating tactics and a strategy to beat whatever foe was standing in front of them, while Jonathan played the part of the warrior, the one who would typically carry out the plan and defeat the foe in front of them. To do this, Jonathan would do anything he put his mind to, doing daring feats such as climbing up a tall tree and then jumping off the top, or swim across the river fully clothed, as examples. Because of this, and because of Jonathan’s main role of fighting the monster, one day he elected to call himself “Badass Johnny” as a joke. However, the nickname stuck, and it is now something that Jonathan frequently refers to himself as when he is alone or around his friends. The two had managed to keep their friendship going all throughout the rest of middle school, and eventually, they ended up going to the same high school together. This marked the beginning of an upturn within Jonathan’s life, as most of the active bullying had stopped around this point, for the most part. Because of his continuing playing and practicing football, and because of a new hobby he had picked up in weightlifting - a hobby he mostly finds a means to an end, benching sets of dumbbells so that he could get stronger and be better at playing football - he had become more physically imposing than ever before, functioning as the fullback on the school team and resulting in most of the student population trying to avoid confrontation with him if possible, even amongst the football team. This is not to say that he completely abandoned other social connections, however. Although Daniel happened to be the only friend he had in middle school, this was not the case in high school, and he had been able to branch out, mostly through the slight acquaintances he gained through the book club that Daniel had set up. He has also attained more friends around the school, mostly people who are outcasts similar to himself who he has mostly bonded together with due to being on the outs. He is very loyal to the people he considers his friends, and ideally tries to make sure no harm comes to them, attempting to keep them away from people he thinks might bully them. In addition to this, he has not entirely given up on romantic options, having crushes on a couple of girls in his grade. He is too scared of what they might think of him to actually ask them out, though, and he has only ever gone out with one person, a person who was also a social outcast in which they both ended up mutually deciding that their relationship worked better as a simple friendship. Another thing to note about Jonathan is the code of non-violence that he has taken. Slightly inspired by Daniel’s similar distaste of violence, Jonathan vowed during one of their adventures in the woods that he would never consciously attempt to harm another person, a vow that he has taken seriously and has never broken to this day. Whenever someone attempted to bully him, he would always try to walk away, even if this bullying got physical. The exceptions to these are if the target for the bullies changed to one of his friends, in which case he will nearly always try to get in between and make it a verbal confrontation between the bully and Jonathan in an attempt to get the intended victim out of the situation. The other exception to this is if he is playing football, in which he rationalises that since he’s only playing a game and since it’s hard not to injure people he can turn a blind eye to it, although he tries to hold back and try to make sure the people he’s playing against don’t. Although this again hasn’t resulted in any physical attacks thrown from his side, this has started one sided fights that have landed him in the principal’s office, once or twice. Grades wise, Jonathan is fairly decent, averaging B’s and C’s, with the occasional A. His best classes are by far English and PE, with his outside interest in the topics complementing the subjects well and resulting in him making sure he does good at them. His worst class is Geography, a class he finds incredibly boring and one that he can barely muster up the interest to do homework for. In regards to his future, he has managed to get a weightlifting scholarship at the state university, likely a role where he won’t be able to do much for a year but allows him to pursue a dream of playing sports professionally. He also intends to take an English major, having not yet given up the slight dream in becoming a professional writer and having the interest to at the very least attempt to pursue it. Since the incident, he has tried to become closer to his brother again, but his brother still feels too much guilt over what he has done to Jonathan to be able to interact properly, and prefers to keep to himself within the Lancer family home. Advantages: Jonathan, due to his hobbies in football and weightlifting, is in exceptional physical shape, which can very easily assist him during a confrontation or fight. In addition to this, he is loyal to the people he cares about, and will likely hope that they don’t come to harm, something that could end up being a motivating factor for him to continue on within the game. Disadvantages: Jonathan, for the most part, is considered an ominous figure by the majority of the student body, due to the scar covering half his face and due to his socially withdrawn nature. This might result in him having difficulties in attaining allies, as other people might not want to work with him due to this. In addition to this, he has taken up a code of non-violence - due to his friend Daniel’s similar views - which if not dropped could result with moral issues against him playing the game. Original Profile: '''Jonathan Lancer (V3) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Spraycan of Liquid Nitrogen Conclusion So let me get this straight: he looks like a horror movie, is built like a truck, is called "Badass Johnny"... and he's a giant pansy. All I can say is that I'm glad a better weapon didn't get wasted on this walking disappointment. The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Yugikun, Maraoone Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Bunny Barlowe '''Collected Weapons: '''Spraycan of Liquid Nitrogen (designated weapon), Heckler & Koch MP7 (from Rachael Langdon) '''Allies: Roy Benson, Dan Liu, Rachael Langdon Enemies: '''Irene Djezari '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "''' Cheers to... uh, not dying, I guess." Other/Trivia * While Johnny was submitted by Yugikun, he was handled on-island by Mararoone following his adoption and Yugikun's switch to handling Jasmine. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. '''Memories of the Past: *Through the Dreamers, We Hear the Hum. They Say "Come On, Come On, Let's Go." Pregame: *Hold Your Horses Now (We Sleep Until The Sun Goes Down) Second Chances V2: *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now *waste of words *Now Wait, Wait, Wait for Me, Please Hang Around. I'll See You When I Fall Asleep *Sinking Man *Little Talks *There and Back Again *Your Bones *someday we may come to peace with the world within ourselves *Though Far Away, We're Still the Same Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Lancer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances